Our Own Destiny
by britishtomato
Summary: Just a quick drabble Soulsilver fic, about how Silver thinks about Lyra. Written in Silver's perspective. Lyra/Silver.


A/N: A very short SoulSilverfic. May not be the best, but I really felt like writing for some reason. Written in Silver's POV, just his thoughts. R&R and I will love you!

* * *

><p>May hearts combine, and have our souls confide; the bitter-sweet love in which is with you and with I. What happened to me? And how could you enter my life in a flash, and let it change so quickly? We were different, yet we had the same dreams that we wished endlessly of; the love, the love of someone to change us, to change our souls to happiness…<p>

Lest how did that wish turn to the both of us?

As I look at your hazel eyes, the ones that cringed my redder cold ones…. I ask myself. What, what had love made me, and why did it look at you, Lyra, of New Bark Town. You are the kindest person I know, to even think that you thought I had some kind of heart kept in my chest….Your beautiful porcelain skin, your brown pigtails that both match your warm and cheerful face… I ask myself the question, the question that I can't seem to find. _Why, oh why did your love turn with mine?_

Silver of the Johto Region, the one that not even a shadow could notice on a bright day. Yeah, that was me, but then Lyra was you, and Lyra was the girl who I met long ago in my journey. Childish and immature I thought the day; and I hoped not to be seen again. But now, I wish, I _need_ to see it for eternities and in the next life, brought to the next. _Was your heart to pure to see? Our love….Our love, we weren't destined to be…._

You look at me with those luring shining eyes, and I look at you with my nervous treacherous evil ones. What do you see in me, as what you think I see in you? A man who is able to love? Or a boy that's stupid to hear it? You look at me closer, the silence is what keeps us sane, but when you hold my hand, and when I feel your skin radiate to mine I lose it in the inside…_But our hearts, our souls, our love entwine… _

What do I see in you, if you ever asked? What I see, what I see… Could it be same to what I feel inside? But thus, what do I feel would be the next answer—and how do I feel, the thing that I cannot see? My chest, the pounds, and the beat sway to the rhythm of my own emotion…. How could a boy like me, love a heart he cannot see? _Has my love been blind? Or is it just me that's stuck in rewind?_

Disliked. Shunned. And even hated to some point, I was never the person to settle beside another as dearly as I have with you. And yet, despite my flaws you speak my name so clearly when I _am _with you. I hear your voice; say with love, and compassion. And I hear mine; say out back with the same feeling and tone. A tone, that was never really in my level of "speaking", and "enunciation", yet now, it feels as if I've been gifted with the sound of affection…_My heart, my heart, it sings for you…. I want it finally just to be, me and you._

"I love you Silver," Your angelic voice says with a smile, as I fear that redness would develop in my cheeks again. While the world seems to stop for us, and the background of where we are, disappear to only show your face, I hesitate slightly before looking again at your eyes again. Your majestic, incredible, hazel eyes…. The three words that I had heard, made your face become even more enticing now; but was I honestly allowed this privilege? To stare as deep as I was doing into those soft and warm pupils? Gulping, I hesitated again. A boy like me, and a girl like you-you already knew that I thought things were placed put for a reason. Although now, I didn't care about my realism, or my un-imaginative nature. Because even though we may have been different, living the life of oppositions perhaps that Arceus did not schedule to meet, we were together right now and that was all that mattered. We were in love, and our love burned my heart to make it stronger…

"I love you too, Lyra." I sternly say out, the thoughts in my head completely vanish without warning. And as we forward to kiss, lips brushing tenderly onto mine I become happy that I'm with you—and that we've met. Because of you, I became a better person, and though we still make mistakes, we help each other no matter what with the power of our love.

And that's something that I waited long for, perhaps forever. But, to think back, I was happy I waited because now I have you as my eternity, and my deep love forever, and afterwards.

"I love you, so so much…"


End file.
